


My Soccer Captain

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: In order to get close to his crush, Oh SeHun joins the soccer club.





	My Soccer Captain

How did Oh SeHun woo the cute soccer captain  
  
Its the beginning of the school year and the lower level student of Hyowon University are required to join at least one club for their extracurricular activities, Oh Sehun and his best friend Kim Jongin, junior students, decided to roam around the school to look for the dance club office but along the way the two boys walked through the soccer field and Sehun saw the person he has been crushing on since he was in grade school, The captain of the soccer team - LuHan.  
  
Ever since then Sehun have a not so secret crush on his senior (since most of his friends knew about it already) not just because of his baby faced face and cute deer like nose but also because of his great personality. Unconsciously Sehun walks toward the table that was set on the field where LuHan and his co-captain Kim Minseok is sitting.  
  
"h-hi I am Sehun and I wa-want to join the soccer club" he stutters as he inform his seniors. The baby faced soccer captain named Luhan reach out his arms and shake his trembling hands.  
  
"Hello Sehun I'm LuHan the captain of soccer club and this is Minseok my co-captain" Luhan introduced then he took a sheet of paper and instructed the younger one to fill out his name , contact number and other necessary information's. Minutes later he gave the paper back to Luhan who was now busy talking to Minseok, Sehun's smile turns into frown when he notice how close Luhan and Minseok were when talking to each other and how the co captain casually put his one hand on Luhan's lap.  
  
"Um excuse me, I'm done filling up the paper to whom should I give this one?" Luhan and Minseok stopped talking and look at the junior student. The captain smiled and took the paper from Sehun. He reads the data Sehun gave and looked back at Sehun from head to toe.  
  
"You haven't join any sports club?" Luhan asked, which made Sehun shake his head.  
  
"Not even during elementary?"  
  
"Nope! Never did"  
  
"But why are you joining soccer team now?" Minseok butt in as he slung his arms around Luhan's shoulder.  
  
Sehun became speechless, he never expected that someone was going to asks him that question and especially not Kim Minseok.  
  
"I - um -I -am" he stuttered as he tries to look for an answer to their question but no matter what, he wouldn't tell them that his main reason of joining the club was because of his deep secret crush toward Luhan. Nope he is not going to tell that, never.  
  
"Its okay Sehun whatever your reason is maybe its a personal matter we don't want to asks you about it again. Well anyway, we will contact you when our first meeting will be I hope to see you there"  
  
  
"Yes I will sunbae-nim, thank you"  
  
"You're welcome Sehun, Oh before I forget here's my number. Just call or text me if you have any questions okay?"  
  
SeHun nodded, he was beyond happy right now he never thought he could get his crush's number within that moment, with a big smile on his face he went go to look for his best friend.  
  
"Hey where were you yesterday? I've been looking for you the whole time" Sehun asked Jongin the moment they meet again the next morning.  
  
"Well I did go to the school dance club office and register our names together, like what we always promise" the other one explained,  
  
"Oh that's good now we're part of the dan- KIM JONGIN WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Jongin suddenly got surprise when Sehun raised his voice and asked about being registered in the dancing club  
  
"I said I registered our names in the dance club like what we always planned ever since were freshmen,  
  
"But I've registered my name...in the soccer club yesterday" Sehun confess to his best friend  
  
Jongin's eyes widened after he heard his best friend's sudden confession. it was really hard to believe that the sport-lazy-ass Oh Sehun joined the soccer team but since he knew his friend very well he knew the real reason why he joined the club and it was because of the team captain - LuHan. Kim Jongin’s facial expression suddenly changed to his signature smirks is shown and constantly tease his friend. He is in the midst of teasing Sehun when the latter’s phone beeped indicating a new message. A Few minutes later Sehun started smiling like an idiot Jongin tried to ask what happened but sehun completely ignoring him so instead of waiting for his friend's answer he just took his phone and read the message  
  
 _From: 010-6743-2012 10:26 am  
Hi Sehun its me soccer captain Luhan I just want to inform you that there will be a meeting later after class for the new member, it will be held at room 420. See you later._  
  
"Like we said we will have our first practice this coming Friday. We are expecting you all to attend and make sure to wear the proper shoes for the practice.For more question you can ask me or our co-captain Kim Minseok" Luhan reminded the new members.  
  
"That's all for today. Let's see each other again on Friday" Just after Luhan finish talking everyone left (including Minseok) which now only left him and the newbie Oh Sehun  
  
"I -- umm excuse me Luhan sunbae um can I ask for advice on what shoes should I use... you know as a beginner" Sehun shyly asked his senior  
  
"You're Sehun right?" Sehun nodded.  
  
"There are many great soccer shoes for beginners. It wouldn't make it difficult for you to look one" Luhan answered with a smile which made Sehun to smile back (although part of him was still sad because he seriously don't have any idea what shoes to choose)  
  
"Are you planning to buy one today?"  
  
"Actually yes but I really don't have any idea what shoes to buy" Sehun shyly answered  
Luhan smiles at him and said "Well if you want I can accompany you later to buy your shoes"  
  
Sehun was beyond happy after luhan offered to accompany him in buying his soccer shoes and with a big smile on his face he agreed to Luhan's idea.  
  
"Okay let me fix my things first then we can leave.”  
  
Just after Luhan left, Sehun texted Jongin telling him to go home first because he need to go somewhere with Luhan.  
  
Three hours and twenty minutes, later Sehun and Luhan finally decided to call it a night. They bought a new pair of soccer shoes for Sehun and they already had their dinner (since SeHun insisted on treating Luhan for the helping him).  
  
"Thanks again for the meal Sehun and see you on Friday" The captain said which Sehun answer with "No problem" and added "take care on your way home and good night"  
  
  
  
Finally it was Friday, Since Jongin's practice finished earlier than expected he decided to ,drop by the soccer feild where his bestfriend had his first soccer practice, sitting in one of the bench he starts looking for Sehun. "Hmmmp where could that rascal be" he thought as he scanned around the place until he found Sehun too focus on learning the proper way to kick the ball. Jongin laughed at how SeHun fails to kick the soccer ball yet he still couldn't believe how his bestfriend uses the opportunity to get closer to his crush, Currently, Luhan was the one who is assigned with the newbies while Minseok and the older player are practicing for their incoming inter-school competition.  
  
"You first you need to take a step backward" Luhan told Sehun while he assists him in caclulating his space few step backward from the soccer ball and his planter leg. Sehun blushed when he felt Luhan's hand touching and guiding his legs,  
'Then you have to bend your leg a bit to hit the ball properly" Luhan added and then he showed Sehun the proper way of kicking the ball. Soon after he showed it to the newbie the captain let Sehun try to kick the ball but as expected Sehun failed to kick the ball and it landed just few steps away where he is standing.  
  
"Darn it!" He cursed.  
  
"Hey hey that's okay, its still your first try you can still do better." Luhan cheered him up "now why don't you practice kicking the ball with others I'll just go and talk with Minseok for awhile okay?", without looking at Luhan, Sehun focus on practicing the ball.  
  
Minutes have passed and Sehun heard Luhan's loud laugh from afar he lift his head and saw Luhan happily laughing with Minseok while the guy's arms are holding Luhan's waist.  
  
 _How I wish it was me_ \- he thought.  
  
"Don't be too sad bro, Luhan sunbae isn't Minseok sunbae's type" a familiar voice suddenly spoke behind him which made him turn around and found best friend smirking at him.  
  
"Yah! How did you come here?" He asks surprise to see Jongin in the feild.  
  
"I walk of course!"  
  
"I know you can walk. What I'm asking is how did you end up coming here in the field?" Sehun sarcastically asked.  
  
"Well Yixing hyung said its okay for an outsider to come near as long as they weren't disturbing the player" Jongin reasoned out  
  
Sehun scoffed and continue practicing while Jongin talked again, "Anyways, like I said Luhan sunbae isn't Minseok sunbae's type since MinSeok hyung already has a boyfriend and it's Kim Jongdae a third year" Sehun's face brighten after he heard his bestfriends explanation, He always thought co-captain Kim MinSeok is Luhan's boyfrtiend but now that he knew that the other guy is nothing but a friend he just couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"How is your practice?" Sehun suddenly heard Luhan's voice as the older walk toward his direction  
  
"He still hopeless" Jongin answeres with a sarcastic laugh which made Luhan surprise  
  
"Excuse me but who are you? The older confusedly asked .  
  
Awkwardly Jongin smile and said "I'm Kim Jongin, this racal's friend" Jongin then reach for Luhan's hands  
  
"You're the Jongin in dance club right?" The soccer captain confirm  
  
"Yes its me"  
  
"Wait sunbae how did you know him?" Sehun confusedly asked Luhan which made Jongin raised his eyebrows  
  
"Well my best friend and roomates Zhang YiXing told me many things about him, that's how I got to know your friend"  
  
"Anyway, how was your practice? You think you can do it now?" Luhan added which made the younger one shake his head "I still failed. By the way is it okay for me to stay after practice? I want to practice more"  
  
Luhan nod and smile "Yes of course you can! Actually I'm going to have my actual practice after this and you can join me if you want"  
  
Oblivious Luhan didn't know how he made Sehun feel so happy after what he said and the younger one end up smiling like an idiot while his best friend Jongin is just shaking his head over his foolish bestfriend.  
  
  
  
The next day the same thing happened, Jongin went to the soccer field with Yixiing and talked with Luhan while Sehun practice kicking the ball. Soon after the practice was over Jongin went to his best friend and said that he's going to wait until he was done with his practice but the younger one replied that he didn't need to wait since he will stay for an after practice pratice which made Joingin raised his brows knowing there is another meaning behind that "after practice pratice".  
  
"Yah Sehun-a I'm going now'!" Jongin told Sehun who was taking a break for awhile  
  
"Okay! Be careful on your way home" the soccer newbie replied which made his bestfriend raise his brows again but easily caught up when Sehun signaled him about Luhan coming towards them.  
  
"What ever bastard!" Jongin cursed. He greeted Luhan before he left the two.  
  
"Oh! Sehun practice time is already finished. Aren't you going home yet?" Luhan curiously ask  
  
"Nope, I'm going to stay here for awhile to practice more Luhan sunbae-nim" Sehun replied, Luhan smiled happy to know that the newbie Oh Sehun was so dedicated to learn the new sport.  
  
"Well if that's case, why don't you play against me? If you can hit the goal three times I will treat after this practice but if you can't goal then you have to treat me. Is that okay with you?" He asked the newbie. Sehun smiled happy to hear that his Luhan sunbaenim invite him to a friendly game. As they start their match Sehun tried to have a conversation with Luhan by asking things like "Do you play soccer since you were kid?" or basic question such as "Sunbae-nim what's your favorite color?" "Do you like other sports too sunbae?" Sehun asked these question so he could hear Luhan's enchanting voice but all Luhan answer is a simple "yes" or just a mere nod. When he noticed Luhan's response Sehun decided to keep quiet and play the game.  
  
When the game ended, Sehun ended up treating Luhan (since Luhan made five goals while Sehun just got one). The two end up eating at McDonald's which is located just near their school gate. While eating Sehun was still silent afraid to talk to Luhan who's staring at him.  
  
"Yah Sehun!"  
  
"Ne, Luhan Sunbae-nim!" Sehun quickly replied  
  
"Thanks for the treat" the elder said and flashed a pretty smile to SeHun which made the younger once's heart beat fast.  
  
'I-i-its nothing sunbaenim" He stuttered.  
  
"Hey stop calling me sunbaenim. It sound so formal. Beside we're friends now just call me hyung now okay?" And Sehun just nodded.  
  
"So hyung tomorrow's Saturday are you still going to practice?"  
  
Luhan nod and said "Nationals are almost near I need to practice more, why?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking if I can join you at tomorrow's practice as well."  
  
"Sehun you don't need to do that. You're still a newbie"  
  
"But I don't have anything to do tomorrow hyung. And besides I want to learn soccer fast"  
  
Luhan didn't want to give in to Sehun's idea so he asked him again "Don't you have a plans with your besfriend tomorrow?"  
  
"Nah! He's going to the private party of the dance club tomorrow" Sehun reasoned out  
  
"Oh yeah how can I forget Yixing will go as well tomorrow" Luhan answered with a sigh.  
  
"So is it okay?' Sehun clarify  
  
"Sure its okay I don't mind it"  
  
  
Saturday came Sehun woke up really early. He took a shower and then ate his breakfast  
"Where will my baby go?" He's mom asks  
  
"Soccer practice" he replied before he could start eating his breakfast  
  
"Well son you smell so good just for soccer practice" his mom said  
  
"And since when do you have interests in soccer?" His mom added. Sehun was about to answer his mom when a familiar voice suddenly interrupted.  
  
"Since he starts liking the soccer -" quickly Sehun cover his best friends mouth  
  
"No mom I started liking soccer the time I watch a match on TV and since there's an open for a club I decided to join." He reasoned out hoping his mom will believe him. His mom smiled and left him and Jongin in the kitchen  
  
"Yah! That was close"  
  
"Whatever bro! Dont you want to go at the party with me tonight?" Jongin invited him.  
  
Sehun shrugged. He still didn't know what to say Luhan told him that he might not going with Yixing and he wanted to use the opportunity to get close with Luhan.  
  
Jongin continue talking telling him he might meet other people at the party but then his phone beeped. Sehun reads the message.  
  
 _"I'm on my way to school now, see you in awhile. Luhan"_  
Sehun smiles and left his friends, who was still talking.  
  
"What took you so long?" Luhan asked Sehun as he arrive at the soccer field.  
  
"Morning hyung! Jongin went to my house this morning and invite me to their party and talk"  
  
"Are you going to attend? Yixing invited me too and decided to attend with him since I don't have anything to do later"  
  
"Well since you're going maybe I will just to as well" Sehun confidently said.  
  
  
For the whole morning the two practice.First they have an intensive practice then few hours later they start having a friendly competition and just like their first time they made a bet - loser has to treat the winner and as always Sehun had to treat Luhan his favorite McDonald's meal.  
  
  
Wearing his white v-neck shirt under his navy blue blazer Sehun fixed his hair and sprayed some perfume on his body. Afterwards he called his best friend on his phone.  
  
"hey hyung, is the invitation to the party still open?"  
  
"Yes it still open!"  
  
"Good, fetch me first okay I'm going with you"  
  
"Woah! Want to tell me how you change your mind so quickly?"  
  
"Shut up hyung as if you don't know"  
  
"So tell me how did socc-" Jongin didn't even finish what he wanted to say when Sehun hangs up his phone.  
  
He asks too many question on the things he can even answer - Sehun thought.  
  
  
08:35 pm Saturday  
To: pretty Luhan:  _Hi hyung are you at the party now?_  
  
08:37 pm Saturday  
From: pretty Luhan:  _Nope I'm stilll waiting for Yixing to finish up. How about you?_  
  
  
08:38 pm Saturday  
To: pretty Luhan:  _Waiting for Jongin too btw hyung I'm so excited to see you :)_  
  
  
08:43 pm Saturday  
From: pretty Luhan:  _What is there to be excited about? we just meet this morning. Anyways there's something I need to do I'll just see you later okay?_  
  
  
08:42 pm Saturday  
To: pretty Luhan:  _Okay hyung see you later_  
  
  
Just as Sehun stopped texting Luhan he heard a horn from the outside of window, He knew it was Jongin's car and so he hurridly left their house. As Sehun reached the car he was about to open the passenger seat when he notice someone already sitting there so he open the backdoor of the car and there he saw Luhan sitting while looking at him,  
  
  
"Yah make it fast!" Sehun heard Jongin which made him stop staring at the beautiful deer infront him.  
  
"Hyung you look so beautiful tonight" Sehun said which made Jongin laugh loud and Luhan blush a little.  
  
"Luhan hyung you're always beaitiful in Sehun's eyes" Jongin butt in and  
Sehun suddenly turned red. Lowering his head from too much shyness Sehun look at Luhan for awhile and he caught luhan smiling and whispering "Thank you" - then the poor maknae's heart beat faster.  
  
  
As they arrive at the Location Sehun greeted the guy who was sitting front properly, He found out it was Zhang Yixing LuHan's best friend and roommate. The four of them walked inside the club where the party is held. Yixing and Jongin walked quickly and forgot that their friends were also with them.  
  
  
"Look at these two. They invite us here and they left us alone." Luhan said  
  
"I'm thankful you came or else I would look stupid in here since I don't really have friends from the dance club" he added. Sehun smiled as they walked inside the club. The place got a bit crowed and Sehun notice Luhan holding his arms like he's afraid Sehun might leave him, Sehun slowly lowered his hands and grabbed Luhan's right hand and held it tighly.  
  
  
"I hope you don't mind if I hold your hand I'm afraid you might get lost" Sehun saw Luhan's beautiful smile and he felt that Luhan helds him a little tighter too.  
  
  
During the party both Sehun and Luhan stick together. Sometimes their friends would come but most of the time its was just the two of them (which Sehun loves the most). Spending most of the time with Luhan was what Sehun dreamt about since forever and now that it was happening he just can't contain the happiness he felt. The entire time Sehun and Luhan spent together at the party they talk about many things such as Sehun knew that Luhan didn't have any siblings, that both his parent didn't want him to study abroad. Luhan dreamed of joining a professional soccer team since he was a kid and if he couldn't get in any team he want to be a cheif. The younger smiled when he learned new things about the cute soccer captain next to him.  
  
  
"Now tell me more about you Sehun" Luhan demanded and it made Sehun smile knowing Luhan wass interested to know more about him and so Sehun began.  
  
  
"Well first I have a noona, She's now in Busan working as the manager of a small café. I only have a mom - my dad left us when I was 12. I actually love dancing and I joined some competition" he happily told Luhan.  
  
"Hmm. What else?" He added  
  
"You said you love dancing then can you tell me why you join our club instead of the dance clubs?" Luhan curiously asked but Sehun just gave him a coy smile and said "Because I want to learn soccer" However Luhan still didn't want to believe it. The party ended around 3 in the morning. Both Sehun and Jongin drive Luhan and Yixing back to their dorm.  
  
  
On Sunday Sehun and Luhan didn't meet yet they've been texting each other from early morning until they fall asleep at night.  
  
  
For the past few weeks its been a routine to both Sehun and Luhan to stay for after practice and have dinner together. One Friday it rained so hard that the school ended earlier than usual and soccer practice needs to be cancel.  
  
3:30 pm Friday  
To: pretty Luhan:  _Its raining too hard we can't have practice :(_  
  
  
3:32 pm Friday  
From: pretty Luhan:  
 _Its sad right? But is it okay with you if we still go dinner together?_  
  
  
Sehun smiled as he reads Luhan's text message. Hurreidly he replied "Yes of course hyung. I'm going to fetch you in your classroom around 4 okay?".  
  
  
3:38 pm Friday  
From: pretty Luhan:  _Sure, meet you in awhile then :)_  
  
  
The last class was canceled due to heavy rain. Around 4 in the afternoon Oh Sehun was already on his way to Luhan's classroom. When he got there he saw Luhan talking with Minseok and Minseok's boyfriend Kim Jongdae.  
  
  
"Hey Sehun you're here!" Luhan noticed him, Sehun walked closer to the soccer captain. He kissed Luhan's cheek then he greeted him. For those who just saw Sehun kissing luhan's cheeks they were surprise.  
  
"Hello Minseok sunbae and Jongdae sunbae" Sehun greeted the couple in front of them.  
  
"Yah Luhan, is there something going on that you're not telling me about?" Minseok asked his now clueless close friend  
  
Luhan cutely shook his head and asked his friend Why? But Minseok only looked at him, to Sehun and then back to him.  
  
"What?" Luhan asked his friend who stareed deeply at Sehun.  
  
"Nothing! But if I happened to find out that something is going on between you and Sehun you should be ready Luhan."  
  
Luhan just smile and said "We'll there's nothing and we have to go now. See you both tomorrow".  
  
  
This time they went to have dinner at a restaurant besides the McDonald they usually eats at. Sehun and Luhan have been dining at this place for 2 weeks now since it opened and the ahjjumma already knew them.  
  
  
"So how was your day?" He asked as they wait for their order  
  
"It was great, I'm happy that we finished earlier than usual" Sehun answered that made Luhan laugh.  
  
"Silly! I was asking about your lesson but its okay I bet you didn't really have fun with you class"  
  
"How about you hyung. How was your day?"  
  
"It was great! Happy that we don't have any homework for today" Luhan said while flashing a beautiful smile at Sehun. Both ate happily at the same time they talked about things or spilled their embarassing secrets that filled their meals with laughter. As for dessert Sehun ordered a chocolate moist Cake while Luhan decided to skip his deserts.  
  
"That looks sweet" Luhan said as SeHjun was about to bring a piece of the cake into his mouth  
  
"You want some?"  
  
Luhan cutely nodded and was about to slice a part from the cake when Sehun feed him from the cake he had on his spoon. Luhan felt speechless but found it cute when Sehun feed him with his spoon and he just couldn't stop blushing.  
  
Damn this kid he should stop me from blushing. - he thought.  
  
  
They finally finished having dinner and its raining again. Luhan was worried because he forgot to bring his umbrella and he doubted that Sehun brought on as well but all his doubt cleared up when he saw Sehun unfolding his blue umbrella right in front of Luhan.  
  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Sehun asksed him to which Luhan just nodded in response. The older then came closer now holding Sehun's arms.  
  
  
"I'm sorry if my umbrella is too small for us" Sehun said. However without SeHun knowing Luhan was glad that he brought a smaller umbrella because now he could be so close to Sehun and Luhan was oblivious to Sehun's heart beating faster the moment he held Sehun's arms.  
  
  
"We can stop walking at that store beside my dorm. I can walk from there"  
  
"No hyung I'll walk you to your room and that's final"  
  
"But I'm alre-"  
  
"Its final hyung you can't force me anymore"  
  
  
"We're here!" Luhan happily announced the moment he and Sehun arrive from his room. He quickly looked for his keys knowing Yixing won't come home early tonight.  
  
'Thanks again for walking me home Sehun" Luhan said while looking deeply into Sehun's eyes.  
  
"You're always we lcome hyung"Sehun replied while looking back at Luhan  
  
"Thanks for the night" he added. He was about to go ahead when he heard Luhan call his name. When he turned his head he was surprised when Luhan's soft lips pressed onto his. It took a second before Sehun notice what was happening and when he did she starts kissing Luhan back. He nibble luhan's lips which made Luhan moan softly into their kisses. With a minutes full of lust and confussion Luhan started running his hands inside Sehun's shirt while Sehun started sucking his neck and rocking his hard as a rock bulge into Luhan's forming bulge.  
  
  
Then suddenly Luhan froze, He could still feel Sehun still sucking and kissing his neck.  
Oh my god this can't be happening - Luhan thought as he realize what was happening between him and Sehun. Quickly he pushed Sehun away from him.  
  
  
"You have to leave now Sehun" he said as he hurriedly went inside his room  
  
"But what's the prob-"  
  
"I SAID LEAVE NOW!" Luhan screamed which made Sehun look confused, sad and hurt. Luhan runs toward his pink bed hugging his favorite pillow while sobbing, sobbing so hard remembering what just happened awhile ago. He just kissed SeHun - no, he made out with him. Luhan was confused he didn't know how to explain it to Sehun once they meet again.  
  
  
Luhan fell asleep from too much crying. He woke up from some noise he heard. He rose up from his bed and went out to their living roo and there he saw his best friend yixing and his boyfriend Kim Suho on the couch having sex.  
  
  
"OH MY GOSH ZHANG YIXING" Luhan screamed for the second time that night  
  
  
Yixing had to stop bouncing on his boyfriend's dick and saw his besfriend still wearing his school uniform with messy hair and very swollen eyes.  
  
  
"God! Luhan what happened?" He asked as he hurriedly ran towards his friend while his boyfriend ran toward the bathroom to change and leave after he finshed.  
  
  
"Luhan tell me what happened" Yixing asked his best friend the second time but Luhan started crying again.  
  
Yixing helds Luhan and tried to hug his friend for comfort but he noticed how his best friend tried to stay a few inches away from him so he put his boxers back on and went to their room where Luhan was.  
  
The soccer captain was still crying; he tried to wipe his hands with his arms to stop from crying.  
  
"Now can you tell me what happened? Why is my deer friend crying?" Yixing sat beside him and consoled his best friend.  
  
"Se- Sehu-n happened"  
  
"What do you mean Sehun happened?"  
"I-umm you know" Luhan started telling Yixing nervously  
  
"Come on luhan you don't have to be nnervous, it's just me okay" Yixing encouraged his friend  
  
"IkindamadeoutwithSehuneaelier" Luhan said in one breath which made his best friend more confused.  
  
"Wait! Luhan can you tell it to me a little slower this time?"  
  
Luhan breathe deeply and said "I kind of made out with Sehun earlier" he confessed.  
  
"And!? Why are you crying then?"  
  
"I got so suprise with what was happening to us and when I realize everything I yelled at him and made him go all of a sudden"  
  
"You did that?" Yixing asked surprised at what his best friend just said.  
  
Luhan nodde and defend himself "I was nervous and afraid. That's why I did those things"  
  
"What? How can you say that? Did Sehun kiss you back or he not?"  
  
Luhan became quiet for awhile and remembered how Sehun's plump lips kissed him back and how it made him moan jin a short time.  
  
"Actually he kissed me back, he even kissed me even I already stops kissing him."  
  
Instead of receiving a hug from his friend he receive a hard slap on his shoulder that made him yelp.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" Luhan asked.  
  
"That's for your stupidity my deer friend, how could you yell at Sehun when he was kissing you"  
  
"I told you I was afraid okay, I'm afraid that Sehun just kissed me back because he might just carried away and he might just laugh at me because I was the one who initiate the kiss"  
  
"Aigoo luhan, if you only knew" Yixing said  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
Sehun woke up at eight in the morning the next day, checking his phone he saw nothing, no miss call or even a single reply from Luhan which made him a little worries. After having breakfast he rushed to their school and to the soccer field where he was hopping to see luhan but to his dismay he only saw some senior players and Minseok.  
  
  
"Minseok sunbae-nim is Luhan hyung here?" He ask as he approach the co-captain.  
  
"No he isn't but he message me saying he and Yixing would be out of the town for this weekend and would return on Sunday" the older answered.  
  
Sehun became dumbfounded after hearing what Minseok just told him, Luhan never mention anything to him about going out of town with Yixing.  
  
 _maybe it was unplanned_  - he thought  
  
"Is there something going on with the both of you Sehun?" Minseok suddenly asks but Sehun just shook and keeps on saying there's no problem.  
  
  
When Monday came Sehun went to Luhan's room the moment he arrive at school but the room only had a few student at the time and none of the were Luhan. Again SeHun was disappointed there hasn't been any sign of Luhan since Friday - after the older shout and told him to leave, and so Sehun went to his classroom feeling sad. On the way to his classroom Sehun sent the older a text message  
  
  
07:15 am Monday  
to pretty Luhan:  _Hyung where are you?i went to your classroom earlier and you weren't there._  
  
  
07:17 am Monday  
To pretty Luhan:  _Don't make me feel so worried like this._  
  
  
07:19 am Monday  
To pretty luhan:  _I told you I'm sorry. I didn't know what was my mistake but hyung I'm sorry._  
  
  
As the day came to an end Sehun was still checking his phone hoping Luhan replied but the older one was not replying his text again not even a single 'Okay' just for the sake of replying. The younger did try to catch Luhan during lunch but again Luhan wasn't there and even Yixing. He didn't try to check the field because he knew luhan wouldn't be there.  
  
  
The next day Sehun did the same thing - he went to Luhan's classroom when he saw the older man but Luhan just ignored him. He went to the canteen during lunch but Luhan left the moment he saw Sehun. When he went to practice Luhan wasn't there he didnt join the day's practice. The next day and Thursday, Sehun did the same routine, he follow Luhan but the older one keept on ignoring him. Sehun was confused he didnt know what he had done or why Luhan had been acting that way just because of kissed. He was sure he didn't bite or hurt the older one but why did Luhan act that way.  
  
So he decided to stop what he was doing for awhile. For days he didn't send Luhan text messages nor call him. He didn't go to the older's classroom or sit at the seniors's table during lunch. He even skipped soccer practice. Sehun notice the difference in Luhan; even though he was with Yixing and his other friends he was still looking a bit off. Even though he and Luhan weren't on good terms at the moment Sehun was still worried about Luhan - after all he wad still in love with the cute deer looking soccer captain.  
  
  
"Why are you here?" Luhan asked Sehun as they meet at the locker.  
  
"I'm here to talk with you" The younger said  
  
"But there's nothing to talk about" Luhan said trying to stay few inches away from Sehun  
  
"Stop talking nonsense; I know you know there are many things to talk about" Sehun answered as he grab Luhan by the arms.  
  
"Let go of my arms dammit you're hurting me" SeHun look at Luhan arms and he saw the older's wrist redden and so he let go of Luhan's arms.  
  
"Look hyung I'm sorry, I don't really know what I have done but I'm sorry. I'm really sorry"  
  
"Stop saying sorry You didn't do any thing wrong"  
  
"If I didn't why are you ignoring me?"  
  
"I wasn't ignoring you"  
  
But Sehun didn't reply; he just stared at Luhan for a long time. He stared at how cute Luhan looked even though he was already mad. Suddenly he bent down and whispered to Luhan "I miss you hyung".  
  
"Stop lying, it's not funny" Luhan said as he tried to distance himself away from Sehun and at the same time trying to hide his blush from the younger.  
  
"I wasn't lying hyung, you have to believe me" Sehun answered still standing too close to Luhan.  
  
"Please SeHun stop this I'm not fooling around with you"  
  
"So was I hyung"  
  
"Dammit Sehun stop this! Stop fooling around You're just hurting me so much. I can't come closer to you anymore without feeling hurt or talk with you llike the way I had before and you know why? Because I like you Sehun" Luhan confessed  
  
  
"I like you much that it hurts me every time I saw you and be with you thinking I'm the on-" Luhan couldn't finish what he wanted to say when Sehun crushed his lips againts his. It took only a few seconds for Luhan to realize that Sehun was kissing him. He tried to stop the kiss but SeHun press his lips deeper and held him tighter.  
  
  
Sehun stoppped kissing Luhan, he look at the older boy and flashed his smile .  
  
"I like you too hyung" he said which made Luhan smile  
  
"No I'm wrong" he added which turne Luhan smile into frown  
  
"I don't like you cause I love you hyung; I love you so damn much I don't want to let you go anymore" he confess and made Luhan blush deeply.  
  
  
Luhan then cupped Sehun face with his both hands "I love you too Sehunie" he said and then he kiss Sehun again. Luhan felt sehun's hand inside his shirt he then smile and stop kissing Sehun.  
  
  
"Slow down there Mr. Oh SeHun I want us to take a little slower this time" he said which made SeHun grunt.  
  
"Now let me have a shower first then let's have a dinner after" he told him and SeHun agreed.  
  
  
Luhan kiss him one more time and went inside the showers stall - leaving his boyfriend Oh Sehun waiting for him outside and already hard for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Selubration round 2


End file.
